My Son
by leggylover03
Summary: Carlisle's thoughts toward Edward during Twilight
1. Chapter 1

Title: My Son

Summary: Carlisle's thoughts of Edward throughout Twilight

A/N: Completely my own take on things

My son, that is what I had come to think of Edward,though I am not that much older. Each day a part of me regretted turning him. It wasn't a clear choice, not for me. I could have let him die, but his mother's dying pleas had broken through to my non beating heart.

Each day I watched Edward grow accustomed to our life, and yet a small part of him still wished the swift hand of death. A monster he called himself, and yet I could never think of him in this way. Many times I truly believe he would have left if not for our small family. Yes, they fought as siblings will, but there was a fierce loyalty there, an unspoken pact to never let harm come to the others. I am so lucky to have them all, though a part of me wonders and misses the chances for scraped knees and chasing away bad dreams as a father would.

Years ago I had hoped he would find a mate in Rosalie, but his feeling for her were that of a sibling, not a lover. As the years went by he became more and more withdrawn, spending far too much time alone; and yet within the past month I have seen a change. What had brought him out of his shell I wondered, and it never dawned on me that it could be a human.

Bella, I had heard him whisper the name though he had yet to speak of her. The hatred from Rosalie was instantaneous. She longed to be human again, to have Edward look at her as all men did. She could not persuade him, and she loathed the mention of anyone's name that could.

During the hunt he spoke not a word of her, and I longed to know. Just as I thought of asking I found him sneaking from the house in the night. The parental part of me wished to wait for him, to question where he had been, but another part of me already knew. How many times had I also gone and watched Esme sleeping? How I had been captured by her slow breathing, or the angelic look on her face whilst she was lost in her dreams. I had taken Esme from the death that was coming, and now I could not picture a sunrise we didn't share. This Bella was neither sick nor dying so I had to wonder if this was only an infatuation that would end as she grew older and changed.

Another day at work tending to those that oddly enough needed me. It was my calling, the reason I had been born all those centuries ago. Each new cry of a newborn re-affirmed my love for human life.

I felt panic, not from strangers, no, this came from my children. One by one they came through the door and my thoughts quickly scanned each one for an injury. Someone was missing, and at last he came into the room his head, down, not wanting to meet my gaze. Had he taken a life like so many years ago? Why had they all come? It was answered quickly as the words human and Bella was spat from Rosalie's lips. Edward had saved her, possibly exposing us all, and yet I could not berate him for his choice. Rosalie is furious, but she will calm as even I have seen that this child would reveal nothing. I do not know why, but she seems to trust Edward unconditionally.

There are whispers from everyone of how Bella is too close, of how we should all leave. I have grown to love Forks, and have tired of moving, but it is the life we lead. To all eyes we are monsters, bred from movies and tales. They do not know we are capable of compassion, of love. There have been attacks and even Esme grows leery though Alice has seen nothing. Others have crossed our paths before, and we will do as always and wait their departure so that we can return to our lives.

He has told her. Bella knows of our secret and for this I am both elated and scared. The Voltari's rules are clear that no human know, but Edward is joyous, his smile a sight that is so rare. I cannot see this as an omen just yet.

Finally he has brought her to meet Esme. Rosalie, is less than thrilled, but Esme as always welcomed her with open arms. Bella knows the danger she is in, but it doesn't seem to matter to her. Jasper... he keeps a distance for his strength to refrain is unlike ours. For now he wishes no harm to come to her, but could he if the smallest drop of her blood was to fall? Alice knows something for she speaks as if Bella will be around for some time. I must speak with her and discover what she foresees. I will not risk the safety of my family for a single human, but if my instincts are right she will not forsake Edward and speak of our secret.

Esme has spoken to me at length, and I see her joy at the coming of Bella into our lives. To her she is a daughter already, as she plans a room for her, and I laugh but I feel the same way. Even Jasper seems willing to help her should she need it. Rosalie is still being stubborn as usual. She sees what she can never have and she puts a wall up around herself, showing only her pain and anger towards Bella. Tomorrow we shall have a game of baseball, something we all enjoy, and perhaps Bella can break through the wall that surrounds Rosalie.

Edward and Bella arrived and she looked so happy but a bit nervous. I had to laugh that her fear was based on knowing nothing of the game instead of being surrounded by vampires. I really do love this game, the simplicity of it. Everyone is smiling, laughing, and even Rosalie is not as intimidating towards Bella. We were having such a good time that no one noticed the scent of others, but as always Alice forewarned us. Immediately my family stood as one, but Edward turned to rush Bella out of there.

For once it was as if I could read his mind. I told him there was no time for an escape, and I prayed our scents would overwhelm hers.

Esme always the motherly protector stood at Bella's side. I knew if these vampires tried to harm her there would be bloodshed. Edward tensed as I made the introductions as their red eyes raked across us. Each member of my family was a potential killer. Jasper had been bred to kill, his only salvation was a strong sense of right and wrong. Alice would not attack unless they tried to harm one of us as she preferred not to sway to violence. It is not as if they could ever catch her as she anticipated their moves before they could make them.

Rosalie was a force to be reckoned with, as was Emmett. Both would fight to the death, one for pride, one for the thrill of the fight and that left my sweet Esme. She would guard Bella. She was not a fighter, never wanted to be. Even in this life she couldn't bring herself to take a life. Still, if one were to harm what she considered her children a force would be unleashed that would kill even the scariest of creatures.

Everyone stood ready to attack, muscles tensed, fangs bared. Their leader spoke to us about passing through and perhaps joining our game. I knew Edward would hear me a I thought of him running quickly with Bella. I feared even now for her safety. All seemed well until the wind blew the slight scent of human their way, and then it was as if a new game had begun; one that could cost lives.

My children hunched down, ready to defend while I explained Bella was with us. If they thought she was our snack all the better as long as they left. Esme stood before her, protective arms out in front, a gleam in her eyes that scared me.

They have left but I do not trust them. Something tells me they will not stop till Bella is dead, and that would harm my family too much. Escape, yes that is what needs to happen. How can her absence be explained? Will this bring about a hunt for the Cullen family? As I stared into Edward's eyes I saw it, the answer.

Bella was out family, just as Alice or Jasper or any of us were. Rosalie always the brick wall would not yield. "Why should we help her?" she asked. The answer lays within those brown eyes. Bella loved Edward, and trusted his family. We could not leave her to be hunted, no, she was family now and those who dared to threaten our family would find themselves without mercy. Rosalie's resolve to hate her was not as strong as her love to protect us.

Tears welled in Bella's eyes and I could see Edward coming unraveled. He wanted to take her and run away,but I would not have him face the other alone; that would be suicide. Laying a hand on his shoulder I saw something I had not seen since Bella came into his life, desperation.

We tried to lead James away, hoping he would fall for the ruse we had set, but he was not as inept as we thought. There was now a race to get to Bella before him. Esme and Rosalie would stay to protect Charlie. Normally I would not leave my beloved, but Rosalie would keep all harm from her. She loved Esme as if she had always called her mother.

The phone rang and I listened as Alice frantically told me that Bella was gone. She and Jasper were heading towards the studio now, and as I turned to tell Edward I found only Emmett. "I couldn't catch him," he muttered but it was no matter; none could match Edward's speed. He would arrive first, and I prayed we would not show up to find out it was too late.

Even as we drew near the building the smell of blood was already so powerful a calming word was given to each before we entered.

Instincts took over the second I caught sight of Edward, poised to kill James. I had to intervene quickly, pleading with him to not do this. A part of me understood his rage, knowing I would do the same should any try to harm Esme. I pried his fingers from around James' neck, sending him to Bella's side, and one look at her bloody and battered body sent new waves of anguish and guilt.

James was no more having been torn limb from limb, the price of vengeance for harming one we cared for. He would hurt no one now, but he had left Bella to die. There were no words to describe the screams falling from her lips. Blood poured from her cuts, but only the searing pain of the bite mattered to her.

The easiest thing to do would be to let her change, to become as we are now. She would be welcomed into our home, and helped as she adjusted, but Edward would not hear of it. Pleading he asked me for another way and I told him of the only one I knew. His face twisted not knowing if he could stop but there was no time for doubt, Bella's time was coming to an end.

Bella has survived, though she is not without scars and the haunting memories of what happened. Anyone would be mortified to find themselves on the brink of becoming a vampire, but Bella no. She regrets that we did not let the venom spread, that she did not wake to find herself like Edward.

I see the sadness in Edward's eyes for what could have been. When he is near her a part of him is just like the seventeen year old boy I once knew, shy, and curious about what his part in this world would be. As for Bella, well, she is unique and wiser than even I am at times.

She doesn't look upon us with scorn, with pity. She accepts so easily ways that should frighten, and yet the mere mention of us being monsters bring about a fury in her. What will come from this forbidden love no one know, but for now I shall enjoy a father's pride as I watch my son's first romance blossom. Bella will make her choice, but something tells me she will not be swayed in what she wants, though vampire or not she will always have Edward's heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: My Son Summary: Carlisle's thoughts on Edward during Twilight and New Moon

A/N: Completely my take on things. Unbetaed as well.

Chapter 2

Edward again paces the floor, his worry at the upcoming date clearly shown on his face. Bella, the cause of his worry will be here tonight if Alice has her way. Birthdays are something we no longer celebrate in this house, far too many having gone by.

It makes me smile to know that we will once again get to cherish the time old tradition of cake and gifts. Yes, there have been small gestures here and there to commerate each of our birthdays, but none in decades that could actually enjoy it. I thought long and hard what to get her, and it was Esme that convinced me that every girl needs to see her mother from time to time, grown up or not.

It think she has come to think of Bella as her daughter, and nothing I say can change that. I try to shy her away from Bella, telling her that the fragile human will one day die, but then again who am I to steal her moments of happiness.

Edward on the other hand has worn a path in the clearing outside the backdoor. He wants to give Bella a gift, but has told me she refuses to accept one from him. I do not know her reasons for this, but I know he has been staring at catalogues with diamonds, and spending a lot of time online staring at cars. It didn't help that Alice was so eager to shop, and needing someone to shop with she dragged Edward along instead of Esme or Rosalie.

After the recent events I talked with Edward about changing her. It did not go as I had hoped. He refused to even discuss the idea. He worried he would take her soul from her, but I know somehow that this child is willing to give up her soul and anything else just to be with him. When she is near he is alive, full of childlike wonder at simple things that he has seen thousands of times, but now again seeing with a new set of eyes.

Everything is set and Alice is flittering about like a hummingbird. Rosalie is less than cheerful but looks from Esme and Edward have for now silenced her. All we are waiting on is Edward to return with Bella, and as the door opens we see that she seems almost dreading the moment.

Edward is now coming down the stairs, Bella's hand in his, and if I am not mistaken a smile as bright as the morning sun on his face. How could anyone not see the love they have for one another. Before they even made it to the gifts the ever smooth Emmett commented on Bella being an older woman. Edward looked at him as if he had grown another head, Jasper chuckled and Esme seemed a bit peeved, considering she was also older than me.

Of course Emmett heckled poor Bella about the shape of her previous radio, but deep down he felt a great sense of protectiveness for her, we all do if the truth be told. Rosalie begrudgingly gave her the necklace Alice picked out. She still thought that Bella would be our great demise.

All was well or so I thought and then Bella cut her finger. It was a small cut, but the scent of blood was in the air. It didn't bother me, nor most of the family, but Jasper he lunged for her.

I moved to tackle him as did Emmett, and after a few seconds we had him subdued. The look of pain on his face for what he had almost done. He was ashamed, and yet his instinct had been a normal one for a vampire.

Edward had put his hand up seemingly to protect Bella, and yet just the smallest of movements had thrown her fragile human body into the glass table. Now the one droplet of blood was nothing compared to the trail of it running down her arm.

Jasper had taken off in a run, shame, fear of Edward's reaction, all of these obvious on his face as he left. I bandaged Bella's arm up, though she looked as if she would pass out or be sick at the sight of it. The ever observant Bella stared at the pictures in my office. What she saw I don't know, but she worries for Edward. Not just as one worries for someone they care about, no, she worries for his very being. I think as Edward thinks that we are all damned to live this fate, our souls never being allowed into what they call Heaven. Bella disagreed with me, something I am not used to. She even yelled a bit trying to stress her point that we were all good, worthy of love and compassion, and what the afterlife would hold. I envy her confidence that it is so, but of her love for my son I do not doubt ever. What worried me the most was the look on Edward's face. He was devastated, as if he should have somehow seen it coming, and how would he handle all of this I couldn't even fathom.

I didn't need to be psychic to know he was hurting. It only took a couple of minutes to clean up the glass but it took hours for Edward to show up.

He didn't speak to anyone, and Jasper moved out of his way quickly. Though I didn't think Edward would harm him, it was better to be safe. Hours passed, and he didn't emerge from his room. We all had wanted to speak to him but none dared and then he appeared in the living room.

When he told us we should leave I was appalled. Esme and Alice began yelling, telling him how foolish he was being but his mind was made up. He would leave Bella, go far away, and seek solace somewhere from the demons in his mind.

Esme didn't want to leave, and I couldn't blame her. We had made a nice little place here in Forks, a town we had come to call home. We never ventured back to a town before, but Forks wasn't like any other town, it was where we had come together, each of us, and now we would be leaving it again.

We hadn't heard from Edward in months. He normally would call, but assurances from Alice that he was still alive gave us some relief though not much. I went to work and came home each day but the house was no longer cheerful. Each day Esme met me at the door, but not this day and that worried me.

I looked in the bedroom where she sometimes sat painting but she was not there, and when I asked Alice she merely pointed to the balcony. As I opened the door I heard what gasps coming from her and was at her side in seconds.

I questioned her but she said nothing and then I happened to glance the picture in her hands. The picture was of Bella and Edward, taken at her party. "Why" she questioned, and I had no answer for her. My arms wrapped around her and yet I could not quell the shaking of her body. My usual calm faded as I stared into her eyes. There in the amber pools was sadness, an ache I could not cure, even with years of medical training. "Do not fret. Things will work themselves out," I spoke to her though I truly did not think this could be true.

Again her body shook with what would be sobs. How could a face look so devastated? How could a person hurt so much for someone and yet her eyes could not even spill a single tear. My Esme, the ever gentle Esme was hurting as we all were from this decision. I would speak with Edward next time her called for this could not go on. It was as if a member of our family had perished, for that was what we considered Bella. I stood and held Esme as her body continued to mourn the one who she thought of as her own.

Months Later...

A scream, a loud one, and coming from none other than Alice brought the entire household into her room. Jasper was already at her side trying to snap her out of her vision, but her face was scrunched up in thought and yet another scream ushered from her mouth.

Ten minutes had gone by and Alice revealed her vision. Bella was dead, or so she had foreseen. Esme crumpled right there to the floor. Emmett stormed out and we could hear various trees being broken in the forest. Even Rosalie seemed subdued, her face unreadable. Jasper walked from the room, unable to handle all the emotions coming at him at once. He didn't stop till he was outside and then a uncontrolled rage flew out of him. Over and over he punched things each time muttering he was sorry, and I knew then he blamed himself for what happened, for us leaving, for everything that had unfolded.

"It is not your fault," I told him, and though he eventually calmed and went back inside, I did not know what would become of my family from this.

"Should we call Edward and tell him?" "No!" Jasper shouted. He was still upset. Alice had left immediately. She told us she would find out if what she had seen was one hundred percent true, and we vowed not to give up hope, till she returned though we didn't hold out for much.

The day turned into night and still I had not moved from the couch where I held Esme. The boys had gone out hunting, me telling Emmett to take Jasper out to put his mind elsewhere for at least a bit. My phone rang in my pocket, and I listened as Alice explained everything. Just as I clicked it shut, Rosalie came down the stairs to tell us she had told Edward. The moment of happiness I had turned to horror.

My mind was swept up in several scenarios and all of them ended with losing my son. My problem now was a very furious Jasper. He was advancing on Rosalie. He was not happy she had told Edward, and to be truthful neither was I.

Hours and hours we waited for word of the three of them. Could I take not only losing Edward but Alice as well? My worst fear was that Aro would kill them all for even allowing Bella to know of our kind. If this happened our family would be torn to pieces. Jasper would undoubtedly leave, but I think his impulse would be to kill the messenger so to speak, and that was Rosalie. She right now was sitting in her room, Emmett had been at her side till she had sent him out for pacing the floors.

Two days and at last Alice has called us to say that all is well. They will be returning tonight and we will all go to meet them at the airport. I had Alice to call Charlie to let him know that Bella was well. She has informed me that he curses worse than a drunken sailor.

I can just see them now exiting the flight and I have to rein in Jasper to keep him from running to Alice's side. Esme's face lit up like it was Christmas morning, and I glanced them over looking for even the slightest sign of injury. Though Bella seemed in one piece she also was exhausted, leaning against Edward for support no doubt to keep her from falling flat on her face.

Amongst all the chaos it was strange indeed to see Rosalie hug Bella. She even gave a very sincere apology to her. Edward I don't think will forgive her just yet, but I know in time he will. Poor Bella stumbled on the way to the car, so Edward picked her up to tote her the rest of the way. Normally she would have protested, and when she didn't that just proved she was exhausted. I would have to examine her when we arrived home.

After refusing the leave her side I had Edward stand on the other side of the room while I checked over Bella. Physically I could find nothing wrong with her other than exhaustion and though no one wanted her to leave I felt we should drive her home.

Charlie met us at the door and he thanked me for bringing her to him safely, though I must say I heard things come out of his mouth that would make anyone blush. I couldn't get a word in between the curses so I just let him say what he did. Somewhere in there was something along the line of Edward not being allowed to step a foot inside his door. He did look at me deranged when I chuckled as if anything created could keep Edward from Bella now.

As I walked back to the car I could see I was correct. Edward was already inside her room. The sounds of her deep breathing meant she was already asleep, and he no doubt would watch over her all night.

Three a.m. was a very strange time to see Bella walk through the door. I instantly thought something was wrong and went to stand but Esme was already there. "Sweetheart what is wrong? Are you unwell?"

Bella didn't answer but when she asked for the vote I knew my answer right away. Each of us considered her family already, and though I did not wish the immortal life for her I also couldn't see Edward surviving without her. He gave me a heartbreaking look. "You have made the choice to be with her, and we all know the pain of being without her. She has made the choice, now it is up to you to stand by her decision."

We will keep her safe, and I have agreed to change her myself if that is what she wants. Esme has already started calling her daughter, and Alice calls her a sister. Emmett was overjoyed, but then again Bella seems to bring out the childlike qualities in him. As I look around this room I do not see people from different time periods, different backgrounds. When I look at us I do not see the monsters that books portray us as, no, I see my family. We are all different, and yet we are the Cullens and I am damn proud of all my family, Bella included.

A/N: As I said it is unbetaed and hopefully not too badly written.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: My Son

Summary: Carlisle's thoughts of Edward throughout Twilight

A/N: Completely my own take on things

Chapter 3

Today was a beautiful day out, the sun was shining even though the weather forecasted showers for later today. Vampires should be inside away from prying eyes, but not my Edward. A vampire in love was without the simple rules. Today he and Bella were in his meadow, a place that no one but he went, a place where he could spend some time with Bella.

She had been grounded since she returned from Italy, her father more than half-crazed out of his mind when she came back. As a father figure I understand, for when my own are missing, so is a piece of me. Alice predicts she will be released soon but until then I guess we will have to wait to see Bella once again. Emmett many times has said he was bored, as she seems to entertain him. My guess is that her clumsiness and being human takes away from us focusing on his childlike ideas and berating him about them. Overall he just enjoys her company. She is someone who challenges him, talks back to him, and I must admit I find it a bit hilarious to see a human stand nose to nose with a vampire, daring him by pain of Alice and a shopping trip.

I was sitting with Esme in the den when Alice bolted down the stairs, her face somber. Jasper was on her heels waiting just as we were for her to tell us what was wrong. "I have seen Victoria. She is coming this way, and she is looking for Bella."

Beside me Esme squeezed my hand. "When?" I asked, hoping we would have time to get Bella away.

"This weekend," Alice squeaked. My mind whirled with the possibilities of how to get Bella to safety. I did not want to just go and take her from her home, but I would if it meant keeping her safe. Esme tensed beside me and I looked deep into her eyes. "We will find a way, I promise."

"Carlisle, what, how? I can't lose her, it would mean losing Edward too. "They are both my children, and I will be damned if I let her hurt them." The conviction in her statement scared me a bit as I heard the soft growl behind her teeth. "Hush my sweet. We will keep them safe. Alice, call Edward and tell him to return home so that we can figure this out."

Two hours later and Edward had come up with a plan. The tickets we had given Bella were due to expire. He would bring this up, and suggest a trip to see her mother. It was an easy solution as long as she didn't find out the reason behind it. Bella was a human yes, but even I recall that females were not to be taken for fools. My own Aunt had taught me that as a child, washing my mouth out with soap when I dared to speak back to her, or a lashing with a switch if I dared to utter a lie, even a small one. Then I found the punishments harsh, now I am glad for them for it taught me to always be a gentleman when in the company of a lady.

We stood in the woods waiting for a sign from Alice, all tensed, all ready for a battle if need be. "She is here," Alice whispered, and I looked to my right and listened. Even with my eyesight I caught no glimpse of her. "Left!" Alice shouted and it was as if a bullet had been shot from a gun. Everyone took off in the direction of Victoria, her red hair a sharp contrast to the lush green of the forest.

None of us could match Edward's speed, but Jasper could sense her and he was first to come within her reach. She took to the trees, and even though he dived for her, she eluded his grasp. Beside me Emmett cursed and took off in a dead run straight towards her. As always he went for the brutal force move and she quickly tossed him off her, and this seemed to fuel his thrill of the hunt.

Jasper was cursing now, not ready to give up the fight. He wasn't used to losing, but we were drawing closer and closer to the boundary line. As we reached it Victoria leapt across the ravine connecting the two and Emmett leapt after her. "Emmett no!" Rosalie yelled, trying to catch her mate before he went any further but it was too late, as the wolf and Emmett collided.

I knew what was coming, and Rosalie jumped after Emmett. She was a fierce competitor. Sure, she was all glam and beauty, but she loathed anyone who touched what was hers and that included her mate. I wanted to jump after them both, but my job now was to restrain Esme who was crouched to protect her children. Vampires as a nature hate werewolves, whether you knew them or not. True, as a general rule I wouldn't hurt anyone, but I knew it was only myself and Alice restraining Esme's mothering instinct, and Jasper's bloodlust to kill both Victoria and the wolves.

Edward has returned and we told him about the chase. He is relieved that Bella was not here,but then we informed of the rising numbers of deaths in Seattle. Normal people overlooked details like this, chalking it up to crime, but we knew what it really was, vampires.

I thought we would have a relaxing night but Edward bolted for the door, and took off in a run towards Bella's. Concerned I asked the only other person that would know, Alice. She told me that Bella was there one minute and the next she was gone and that only meant one thing, Jacob. Edward feared Bella being anywhere near Jacob and the rest of the family agreed. While, he didn't seem to want to hurt her I knew that wolves could not always control themselves, lashing out at the ones they loved if they were too close at the wrong time. I did the only thing I knew to do. "Jasper, Emmett, go and make sure your brother doesn't run into trouble."

Edward has been playing the piano nonstop for hours. Esme is enjoying it but I know the reason behind it. He plays when he worries, when he needs time to think, or just when he is tense as the music seems to calm his thoughts. Today he plays because Bella has gone again to see Jacob. He never would allow it but she insisted that she would be all right, and I know a family that would make sure that happened.

After the last notes ended he got up to leave. Bella was due back and he always was there to made sure she was safely inside. Just as he got to the door his phone rang, and in that instant not only he but Alice and Jasper all had looks of rage. Edward stormed from the house, jumping into his Volvo and throwing rocks up as he spun down the driveway. I turned to Alice. "He kissed her."

Emmett was on his feet. "Edward is so gonna kill him for that. I got to be there, come on Rose."

"Stay here I am sure Edward can handle this. Alice do you see anything?"

Alice's face scrunched up and she growled in frustration. "I can't see anything at all. Why can't she just stop hanging around that dog. He messes up everything." We waited, and when Edward arrived he was helping Bella into the house. They passed by Rosalie and Emmett in the garage who followed them to the now open door where Alice stood glaring down at Bella's hand. It was only then that Emmett took notice. "Did you fall down again Bella?"

Bella turned on him quickly, snapping her response. "I punched a werewolf in the face." Emmett was almost giddy. "You are going to be one bad ass newborn." Rosalie sighed underneath the jeep. "Jasper is going to win the bet." Edward pushed Bella onward and into my office.

I took her hand and examined it, and felt each bone of her hand. It was indeed broken but only a hairline fracture. I didn't know how hard a werewolf's bones were but I knew they were pretty hard for her to break her hand. She winced as I wrapped it as gently as I could, and Edward tried to keep her still.

Days have gone by and still no new sign of Victoria. We each take turns patrolling her home an Edward is showing signs that he needs to hunt. He won't leave her side, choosing to suffer for her and part of me understands, and part of me worries that he will hurt someone if he doesn't tend to his needs. Bella grows more and more withdrawn as if there is an internal struggle. Rosalie decided to for some ungodly reason to tell her story to Bella. I honestly don't know if it helped or hurt the situation more. I know she was trying to reach out to her, I know she meant well, but the dark circles underneath Bella's eyes tell of no sleep, and tonight will probably be another.

Today Edward's eyes are the color of coal, and I couldn't take it anymore. I told him she would be safe, what a fool I am becoming it seems if I had seen the outcome of this day.

Edward left at first light, taking Emmett with him. I tried to convince Bella not to go to Jacob's. I told her Edward would prefer if she stayed home, but I could sense that my words fell on deaf ears, or perhaps it was the hurried "I will be fine," and then the click of the phone that was the true sign she was beyond reasoning.

She justified it by saying that he had refused to return her calls. I followed her closely with Jasper until she reached the boundary line, and then it was a waiting game. I sent Jasper on ahead to the house where Alice would be waiting, and told him to call when he caught sight of her. I expected her to be gone much longer, but within the hour my phone rang to let me know she was driving back towards her house, swerving occasionally on the road. It wasn't raining, for a change so I wondered what was wrong and took off back towards Charlie's.

Bella arrived and went straight up to her room, and if my eyes aren't mistaken she was crying. Sending Alice to check on her, Jasper and I waited just outside her window. She tried to hide she was upset, but Alice was having none of that, and then the tears began again. Alice shushed her fears and told her all would be all right before turning off the light, and jumping from the window.

"Well?" we both questioned when she stood in front of us. "The dog told her he would rather she were dead, than to become one of us." My insides burned with the thoughts of taking his blood. Jasper turned to Alice. "Perhaps we should just kill him, end his cruelty." He turned to do just that and this time Alice didn't seem to object. He was off like a shot and was almost to the border when I caught up to them.

"No," I yelled to them both. It would cause a full out war."

Jasper didn't flinch at my words, but Alice hesitated and that was all it took to still his jump over the ravine. I walked over to them and put my hand on his shoulder. "She cannot be hurt like this over and over. He doesn't deserve her kindness, her compassion." I knew then Jasper had forgiven himself for what had happened and now he saw Bella as his sister, his to protect and even kill for.

I myself wondered when we Bella would laugh again, or when she would smile. Her caring soul would not let her give up Jacob, as he was her hold on humanity, and some small part of her still struggled with what her choice would mean giving up.

Edward has been informed we are going on a hunt. He has assured me that Bella will be fine as he has invited her over to stay at the house for the night, not believing that it is safe in her home since we found that a newborn had been there.

It wasn't me that had the strange thoughts that anything would happen, but Esme made me promise to go and have a talk with him, a talk about being a gentleman, and not doing anything that he knew he shouldn't. Esme was old-fashioned that way. Edward however saw and knew why I was coming and held his hands up, his face with a horrified expression on it. "I don't need that talk," and I believed him and was a bit relieved too. Esme would not be so easy to reason with and only after several pointed stares, and assurances that he would never do such a thing did she allow us to leave.

When we arrived home Alice ran up the stairs, dragging Bella and Edward down. I didn't know what the commotion was about, but the second Esme saw the ring on Bella's finger there was a fair amount of squealing. My son, the one who for so many years has been without someone, now has his Bella.

Before I could blink, Alice was begging to go shopping, and Bella was backing away as if she were some creature with four heads. I was thrilled beyond words and Emmett picked up Bella and twirled her around, much to the dislike of Edward who calmly advised him to put his fiance down. Our family was going to be complete. Tonight we would celebrate for soon we would be battling an army of newborns. My mask had fooled everyone but Jasper, who slowly made his way to my side. "We will be victorious."

"Has Alice seen something?"

He shook his head no, "We are the Cullens." It was a simple statement and in it I knew he was referring to all of us and that included Bella.

The day of the battle is fast approaching. I worry for my family, even Jasper who has done this countless times. How can I make sure everyone is safe? What if someone hurts one of them? I couldn't bear to think of losing anyone. I turned then to see Esme staring up at me from the flower garden in the back. She is the reason I smile each day, and a world without her in it wasn't complete.

Edward worries for Bella. He doesn't talk about it but we all see the tension. She is so fragile, so easily they could kill her with one simple movement. He agreed to go with her and not to fight, but there is a storm brewing. Will she be warm enough? Will this help or hinder us in our fight? I cannot do anything but hope all will turn out well.

Running... a mile, then two hundred yards. I can smell the newborns. My thoughts are on two things, to destroy any who try to harm my family and the safety of Edward and Bella.

The battle raged on, but the wolves are helping us despite our loathing of each other. Twice a newborn thought to outwit poor Alice only to find himself on the receiving end of Jasper's wrath and Alice nowhere to be seen their limbs were torn from their bodies.

I will not leave Esme's side if I can help it, but she does not need the help I thought she did. Something strange has taken a hold of her, something dark that dwelled inside it seems. Each time I think she needs help, I find a body with no head, and she is moving onto the next who dares to harm any of her family. I am both frightened and aroused. We will speak of this new found animalistic side I have not seen later, for now there is but one left and she is backing away, frightened.

When I look around I see no one else, none but the child before me, her red eyes staring back at me to remind me that she is a threat. Jasper says to kill her, but I can't kill one that begs she is ignorant of what was to happen.

Bodies have been collected, parts that were strewn about now brought to the fire. Jacob was hurt in the battle and I have done all I can for now. Alice has seen the Volturi approaching fast, and my calm demeanor is gone. Why are they here? Why now? Bella is still human... and I wonder if that is the reason

.  
I thought we had won. I thought we could now relax a bit knowing that the newborns were dead, but now I feared we would have a bigger fight, and this one I am sure not all of us would survive. I have seen the powers of Jane and Alec, and I find myself wanting to retch at the thought of them torturing my family for fun before a cruel death

.  
Edward has arrived with Bella, bleeding... dead God could this be any worse. Not only is the girl still human but vampires who quench their thirst with blood are on the way and the first thing they will smell is the delicious aroma of her blood.

We all move closer to shield one another, each looking to Edward to give us the sign before they attack. In his arms are Bella, and a look of sorrow. What happened on the mountain? If we live he will tell me.

Taunting, cruel, vindictive... all words to describe Jane and her sadistic ways. We begged her to leave the newborn child to us. We would teach it the proper ways, but no she had to kill it, and I know she got some pleasure from it. She came here to kill Bella, but Alice chimed in that the date has been set and with bated breath we watched as she and the others left.

After several showers I finally went downstairs to find my family each sitting there, somber expressions, too lost in thoughts of the day to do much else.

I had stitched up Bella's arm and Edward took her home to sleep, but not before we had a long chat. He told me everything. "She kissed him, at first it was because he tricked her but I think in the end she was a willing participant."

"Many is the foolish man who thought he knew what a woman was thinking. Bella loves you, that is obvious. She is giving up a lot, do not dwell on the what ifs. Remember she chose you, and not even your leaving could drive you two apart, and I am not sure another couple would have survived that." Beside me Edward sighed.

"It would be so much easier if I could read her mind."

I had to laugh out loud then. "Even if you could women are know to change their minds on a whim. Bella is unique, something I have never seen. She has given you her heart, her trust, and in time she will even give to you her soul. Go and make sure she gets a good night sleep, and tell her that she can stop by tomorrow for that tetanus shot."

For now everything is peaceful. Alice and Esme are already planning the wedding. Emmett is planning a bachelor party, but at the mention of strippers he was last seen running out the backdoor, Rosalie a wrench in her hand following.


End file.
